User talk:CrystalStorm51
Yeah, why?RnR (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Burn is a manga series created by Camilla d'Errico. Quite a fun read.RnR (talk) 02:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the titanium page!TheKaiwind (talk) 00:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheKaiwind. Already covered by other powers and way too narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Please add signature next time. I could ques who wrote, but I've hunted the writer few times from Recent Activity and that isn't fun, so generally I only give one warning before ignoring all contacts from same writer. Disguise Mastery covers it already, might need some expanding though. It's a bit subjective concept, and frankly there are some powers that go way beyond the line but are kept because they are Silly Powers. Basically it's a power that could as easily be dealt by adding a line or two into some other power: a new Limitation, Variation that only differs by single detail or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) well thats nice to know Decided to return the favor by editing your gravitational adaption page.TheKaiwind (talk) 00:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You'd asked me why I did that, this way you know the reason already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) That was deleted because we already have Energy Duplication Gabriel456 (talk) 22:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrath Aura There is already a Wrath Aura, and Anger Aura conflicts with this. (CNBA3)(talk) hey do you want to keepm your right to remain anoymous. If so then go to my blog "Bringing Back the Right To Remain Anonymous and give a simple yes. Phase Manipulation Mind adding the power in question next time, trying to remember which one of the all I checked/edited isn't that easy. My bad, I remembered that Cycle Manipulation did this, we do have the policy of removing repeat pages. That said, your page needs massive amounts of work, and since you made the page, you get the first shot. For one, most of the Applications could be as well mentioned in Capabilities: "from mental, social, evolutionary, etc phases" comes to mind as an example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) event manipulation yes. it could be like an absolute version of event manipulation. like an omniversal version. i say go for it dudeDr solar (talk) 03:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)dr solar I would believe so. RnR (talk) 05:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah go it.RnR (talk) 05:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) If your power is different enough from existing ones, I would say it's okay. But you should ask one of the admins if you're not sure, like Gabriel456. DYBAD (talk) 21:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It's great, good job on it! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Good work ! Inspiring idea and well written page :) Simillar to Meta Probability but more restrictive (manipulation of events in existing realities, not redefinition of anything at any moment), which is good as it respects the integrity and rules of the story (more immersive) while shaping events to your liking. DYBAD (talk) 00:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) it's good, I guess Gabriel456 (talk) 01:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Class System I'm not the creator of the power but no, I don't think it would work that way. Jobs in the way it's mentioned is referring to classes that are simply called 'jobs' in certain games, not actual jobs in real life. (MrTibTibs (talk) 02:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) I'm not sure (not my page), but my guess is that "Class System" only bestows roles/classes, and it is these classes that bestow the corresponding abilities (mage, warrior, priest, rogue, etc.). I think that's already what Class System is about : bestowing "jobs" that grants "abilities". er, what would it do, exactly? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 03:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) That seems like Probability Manipulation itself, or perhaps a negative use of Quality Manipulation. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Discretely compromise the quality of the building to to be fall appart on its own. DYBAD (talk) 01:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) No real tie, just an alternate interpretation. DYBAD (talk) 01:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, its possible. if you watch the final season of the bleach anime, there is a character with a power called Jackpot Knuckle that manipulates probability, and makes parts of a building that shouldn't fall apart for a long time start to fall apart. So yes it is possible.SageM (talk) 02:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM yeah, pretty much. They can increase/decrease the likelihood of those things Gabriel456 (talk) 03:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I got your message, sorry. Yes, Probability Manipulation would most likely cause that. Smijes08 (talk) 01:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I did, but after all the questions I kinda lost interest ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure. As long as such a circumstance is possible in a situation. Even if the chance is unbelievably low, a user of Probability Manipulation can make it so the bottle will stay in place by increasing the chance of it doing so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I think you should ask the one who made Probability Manipulation Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Um... I guess so. If it is a likely phenominon, the users of this ability can increase and decrease the likelyhood of such a thing happening (beyond the capacity of any normal person can, anyway). Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It isn't the wind the user is controlling, it is how effective the wind is against the resisting object the user controls. Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:27, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure! what? --CNBA3 (talk) 00:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Response Probability Manipulation is the manipulation of outcomes or events of possibilities and what is most likely. Ex. You have a stake knife slicing through a thick metal bar and you manipulate the outcome to make it so you can cut it.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) For the first part, yes, that's exactly it. As for the outcome question...I have absolutely no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No worries. ^^SageM (talk) 04:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC)SageM It manipulates the likelihood of something happening, whether by reducing or increasing it. The user can start chain-reaction that ends up with the result they want or otherwise cause something they want to happen happen in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 02:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order please. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) You didn't go for probability (which includes luck), you went for luck (either good or bad) which is part of PM. I think you might be interested about Luck Energy Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Bit like what Black Cat (Marvel) does? That'd be luck Field. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Might as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The first part, yes I think so. No clue about the second part Gabriel456 (talk) 01:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) It's possible, since they merge with it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Response The use would still be able to move even if the user merges with an inanimate object because the user still possesses their own features such as legs. --CNBA3 (talk) 03:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) That depends of the 'verse. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and ask, and I'll try my best to answer Gabriel456 (talk) 02:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not. I don't see a reason why they couldn't merge with smaller objects Gabriel456 (talk) 02:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) It's alright, and you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 03:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 02:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) The first one sounds abit like Equality, but the second may be doable.Gabriel456 (talk) 02:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Returned, put some work on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:00, March 26, 2015 (UTC) No his/her/etc. use they/them/etc. Add Categories. Alphabetical order on powers. Cut the infobox/first description smaller, Capabilities is where you tell what the power does in detail, those two are for short description. That enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) i only changed the:Anything to Any Object.since you put it as a sub-power of object manipulation,and because of what is writted on the capabilities,it's only about objects,not anything. L12345 (talk) 00:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) it is interesting,although i think you should change the name to fit more to being a sub-power of object manipulation,since part manipulation it's to vague L12345 (talk) 00:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) If it wasn't, I'd done something to it. Might need rephrasing, but someone gets around to do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) the infobox name was wrong,it was writed Ancestral Evocation, so i Replaced the Ancestral with Descendent. L12345 (talk) 01:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) it is a cool power L12345 (talk) 02:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order on powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) well,technically,depending of the user,i think it is possible make a opponent have that kind of weakness . L12345 (talk) 00:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes, this power is to give their targets' weaknesses, they can apply a weakness to their powers, their physical forms, etc.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I really have no idea about that, never thought of it before.. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) i think it most likely depends of the user L12345 (talk) 02:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) any relation to Centrifugal Force Manipulation? Otherwise, go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 01:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Your idea... There is already a power like the one your thinking of. Hyper Rotation.SageM (talk) 01:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM go ahead if there's enough differences between it and HR Gabriel456 (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Considering that Sound Manipulation is one of the Applications, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure that wasn't me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Your page Your page was deleted by Twinklebeast. You can easily find out who deleted what by looking at the deletion log by going to See All Activity on the recent wiki activity page.SageM (talk) 22:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC)SageM All it does is manipulate the spin direction, that is all it does, so no. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I suppose you can. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) As in go ahead try and do it, if it doesn't fit I'll tell you why it doesn't fit and remove it. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) That's actually pretty good question... returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) hey flame,actually i have a user for that Aurora Manipulation you is planning to do. L12345 (talk) 02:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) it is from VC,like that one i put on your Pyrotechnic Manipulation. L12345 (talk) 02:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) sorry,i don't understant what you said,what do you mean with that? L12345 (talk) 03:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) well,i don't know,i think that is because i like to much the game,because i love things like mythology and gods,and since on there have a lot of gods and sacred animlas/monsters from several different mythologys i really like that,and i also like that thing of angels and demons,ans since on there it puts all together,make me really like the game. L12345 (talk) 04:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) So basically manipulation of what Aurora Generation creates? Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ah,this is because VC is a Japanese Card Game,so obviously all the cards are in Anime Style,and on there,all cards are female (even the ones that are male gods on the normal mythology,are goddess on the game,that is another think i like on it) L12345 (talk) 23:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) well,she is not a god or anything like that,she is the maiden of eternal darkness,and enemy of light that blots out the sun,and as you can see on her cad image,she can manipulate auroras L12345 (talk) 00:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Experience Manipulation Pretty Much.SageM (talk) 22:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yes. And can I say: When you make powers, can you try to at least find one user. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 02:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) what is it? Gabriel456 (talk) 14:33, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I mean absolutely no offense, but the manipulations are kinda getting ridiculous. We really don't need a manipulation power of every obscure thing in the universe. Again, no offense intended, sorry if I sound aggressive. Other than that, Invulnerability Negation sounds good to me. I think it's valid enough for its own page Gabriel456 (talk) 14:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You're quite welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 14:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) no, sorry, I have no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 15:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Depends on what I'm supposed to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Gabriel pretty much said it above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What is it? Sure, what is it?SageM (talk) 22:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM I guess, though I suggest asking gabriel and kuopiofi first.SageM (talk) 22:40, June 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yeah I did.SageM (talk) 02:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM Can you explain it to me? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 13:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Well if it's a variation of energy attacks, I am sure it could work. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 13:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Well if it works. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 14:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Manipulation" and What is "Ice Dust Manipulation" and "ATP Manipulation"? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 21:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, do you have at least one valid user for each power? I guess they could work, as long as they don't conflict with other powers. And remember, before you make powers, they need to have a valid user or users. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 22:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ATP Manipulation - I think that's bit too specific. We've got powers that deal with organic life and life-force, let's leave it there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Power focused to single molecular structure. How's that not specific? Not hurt, just pointless. And it'd open door for making pages for every "interesting" molecular structure there is. Take that from someone who's seen that happening. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Monetary Manipulation covers that and more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) That'd be Variation. If you can find actual User have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) If the only thing they can do is using coins as bullets, then no. If they can, for example, use those coins to create effects similar to Attack Powers, then I'd say yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:15, June 26, 2015 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) coins In what way?SageM (talk) 22:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC)SageM Not really. Sorry.SageM (talk) 22:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC)SageM None that i can remember,Sorry,if i remember or find some user,i will tell you. L12345 (talk) 22:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes. As long as it's referenced properly so people can look up where the power was used.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) yes L12345 (talk) 13:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) essentially,yes,you can do pretty much anything you want,as you is controling and can decide everything that is happening,like i said before:``you could also make anything you to happen to happen now,in a reality-warping like away.´´ L12345 (talk) 14:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) It's a pretty different kind of power,i liked it. L12345 (talk) 23:40, July 2, 2015 (UTC) The power looks good. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 02:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 02:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Unrestricted Movement Maybe, not really sure. Since its more about absolute freedom of movement under any/all conditions and in any environment. Its basically the ultimate version of Flowmotion.SageM (talk) 02:45, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Haven't decided yet. I am going to let Kuopiofi check it out before I decide whether or not to add Absolute Speed.SageM (talk) 02:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Not quite flight, but it does allow air walking and air dashing.SageM (talk) 03:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Basically, though Kuopiofi may decide otherwise.SageM (talk) 04:00, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM It says right under the capabilities- "They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else." If you combine air dashing/walking together with complete freedom of movement it allows you to perform aerobactics.SageM (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Well, its definitely interesting....SageM (talk) 23:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Aside of being essentially "cause damage by being rude"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Aerokinetic Immunity does much the same. Closest to it would have been Elemental Negation dealing with air, but I remembered wrong that we had it. Could you care to give a try doing Air Negation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Since wind is movement of air, that's pretty much given. If you check various air sub-powers, techniques, etc. you'll notice that they usually use air/wind as definition. That should answer both questions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) It's a good power,Liked it. L12345 (talk) 00:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) In Enhanced Strength Limitations: "May damage environment/other people without meaning or noticing.", if someone doesn't have this one, then they already do what you took whole page to explain. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we have that yet (then again, we do have a ton of pages). So go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 01:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) gravity defiance Added the Jet-Bootsu from xiaolin showdown as a known object. since it lets you ignore gravity.SageM (talk) 02:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC)SageM That'd be sub-power of Unrestricted Movement and Speed Swimming. Go ahead, but remember to add into Limitations that it may be limited to certain types of liquids, like water or magma. And that unless User has immunity to the effects of the medium they're moving in, they're in trouble. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Have you considered doing Direction Manipulation or something like that? Because that sound like personal variation of that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Good point actually. Maybe make that Isoportation into ability to manipulate personal vectors... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) That could work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Bit too close I think, maybe shift wording of SM a bit to make it contain deception too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:42, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Could be Association, check some of the Variations/Techniques that affect the user only instead of area. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 23:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Your idea I think there is already two powers on this site resembling the power your talking about- Manifested Attacks and Copy-Cat Attack. Just thought you should know.SageM (talk) 23:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM Actually there are three powers already like your idea, but I don't remember the name of the third one.SageM (talk) 23:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM Manifested Attacks and Copy-Cat Attack.SageM (talk) 23:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM Interesting idea.SageM (talk) 00:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM I guess....SageM (talk) 00:12, July 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yes, just go ahead and make the power. you don't need to keep asking me ^^SageM (talk) 01:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC)SageM it's interesting,i liked it. L12345 (talk) 02:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I'd say that it's too close to Tactile Telekinesis. But if you can find enough differences, then it could work but in my opinion, they sound too similar to each other Gabriel456 (talk) 13:41, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, I guess but that still sounds like Tactile Telekinesis. Gabriel456 (talk) 13:44, July 12, 2015 (UTC) yes Gabriel456 (talk) 13:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 13:53, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I think the whole object can be manipulated. As for the other question, I really don't know Gabriel456 (talk) 16:28, July 12, 2015 (UTC) yeah. Well, so long as it's on the same surface as the user, as mentioned in the capabilities. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:34, July 12, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, and you haven't bothered me Gabriel456 (talk) 16:40, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes,i liked it. L12345 (talk) 19:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) it's okay,you haven't bothered me. L12345 (talk) 19:28, July 13, 2015 (UTC) looks good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 00:21, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It's alright Gabriel456 (talk) 00:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Read it again, those were moved up on the first sentence in Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) hey,i want to ask to you,what do you think about the new power i made? L12345 (talk) 15:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) i'm glad you liked it.thanks. L12345 (talk) 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) That would definitely go to the "way too specific" category. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Mainly because we'd be deluged under more and more specific ones. There's a reason why we've deleted every gem/jewel Variation aside of Diamond after all, and there has been few tries. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Basically when it goes too much into details, yes. In all honesty, judging what goes too specific is something like deciding what is art, you know when you see it but explaining isn't easy. I'd say yes. User could make thing so stable that it's essentially immobile. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, by making target less stable, yes. Bit tricky thing to do tho', I'd think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Expand that idea to 'Surfing' or 'skating' the matter/energy without board or skates and you have something we need, that's last of the Matter Surfing Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, July 19, 2015 (UTC) If you're talking about the Matter Surfing idea I pointed to you, yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Which one sounds the better to you, just add the other one to Also Called. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:01, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Enhanced Sliding Lamy does nothing but slide. Her power is the Sliding Curse after all. she can slide on anything for as long as she wants. And sugarboy slides across the ground as his method of travel, and he does it even faster then a magic cycle.SageM (talk) 00:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Judgement Manipulation The power allows you to make any/all judgements or decisions about anything, and decide what will happen to the target. here are some examples- 1. Decide/judge whether or not you are allowed to love or be together with someone 2. Decide/judge whether or not you are allowed to have, keep or use any abilities/powers. 3. Decide whether or not someone is allowed to live or die, and decide if they will be sent to an afterlife or be reincarnated. 4. Decide whether or not someone gets chosen to do something or has to stay behind. and etc. It has many possible uses, the user can judge, and decide or deny anything.SageM (talk) 03:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM The target has no say in the matter, once the target has been judged they are automatically effected by the power.SageM (talk) 03:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Basically. Only users of Freedom would be immune.SageM (talk) 03:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC)SageM Lesser version of Fortress Physiology? Sounds interesting, do you Users? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) That should do, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2015 (UTC) it's cool,i like the idea of being able to store something in your own body. L12345 (talk) 00:58, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Got a User? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what is it? What is it?SageM (talk) 22:41, July 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM It could use more information. check with gabriel and kuopiofi first, they might be able to suggest some more info you could use.SageM (talk) 22:50, July 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM I read your message to SageM but I'm afraid I don't know any users for your power. I'm sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 22:56, July 21, 2015 (UTC) yes Gabriel456 (talk) 23:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 23:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Its ok.SageM (talk) 00:42, July 22, 2015 (UTC)SageM looks good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 01:01, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) of course,what is it? L12345 (talk) 23:00, July 22, 2015 (UTC) well,you is talking about harihara,goddess of creation and destruction? L12345 (talk) 23:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) well,maybe.creation is considered a beginning,and destruction an end, that's actually why one of the also called of creation and destruction embodiment is called The Beginning And The End,that's why i putted her on it. L12345 (talk) 23:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Possibly,but let me ask,how it differ from origin manipulation? L12345 (talk) 23:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) well,actually,if i don't mistake,there is a difference between beginning and origin,origin is from where something came from,while beginning is the start of something,so they are kind of differents,so i think that it would work.well,that Rebirth Inducement seems fine to me. L12345 (talk) 00:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ok. L12345 (talk) 01:03, July 23, 2015 (UTC) yeah,i liked it,it only needs to change harihara description a little to fits more with her description on Conclusion Dominance. L12345 (talk) 01:08, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Good point, restored. But notice that it isn't environment. Sub-power of War Manipulation more likely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes. Since it's psychically-based, the user can manipulate an entire object or just the portion they intend by the standards of their own levels of concentration. The user can control the way an object moves by the movements of their limbs, but this is not always necessary. That depends on the user's own skill.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 19:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) We're getting way too many of these modes... Sure. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Stamina Age in his Nodos form as Bellcross from Heroic Age is the only one I can think of.SageM (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM I think that's allowed, yes. . Gabriel456 (talk) 02:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) sorry,but i don't know any user of a power like that. L12345 (talk) 15:39, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Bit too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) In combination with Enhanced Balance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) of course. L12345 (talk) 01:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) it's cool. L12345 (talk) 01:50, July 27, 2015 (UTC) well,maybe,but you should ask an admin first. L12345 (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Bit too specific and I think Unrestricted Movement and Travel Mode pretty much cover that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) That's a bit more like it, but there might still be overlap with powers above. Maybe lesser version of them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What Enhanced Condition is to Supernatural. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Are we talking about something that normal human could do by dislocating their joints or something like turning into elastic matter? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Check Enhanced pages for basic form and I think there's page about parkour on TVTropes, so check that for ideas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Of course Gabriel456 (talk) 00:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) it's cool,liked it. L12345 (talk) 01:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I think it's pretty cool, but you word of advice you may need to study your power first. Other then that it's pretty cool.Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Sure Gabriel456 (talk) 03:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Are we talking about something that normal human could do by dislocating their joints or something like turning into elastic matter? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:54, July 28, 2015 (UTC) So basically what you could d with normal human physiology, if on higher level. Wouldn't Enhanced Flexibility, Enhanced Dexterity and few others do the same? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:00, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Would it include ability to dislocate joints? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) So, just fighting or also moving without problems? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 23:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Go on then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Its ok, but it could use some work.SageM (talk) 03:19, July 30, 2015 (UTC)SageM falling from great heights. Yes, Kaidou the Beast from the latest chapter of One Piece.SageM (talk) 23:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC)SageM If you're talking about a page for it, I don't think so. But Invulnerability and Enhanced Durability pretty much covers that. if not, sub-power of both. If you mean a specific user from media surviving a fall like that, I have no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 23:39, July 30, 2015 (UTC) As I said, I don't think so.Gabriel456 (talk) 23:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Just add it as a sub-power of Enhanced Durability, Invulnerability and Supernaturally Dense Tissue Gabriel456 (talk) 23:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Fall immunity is extremely specific version of Impact Immunity, way too specific. Slithering is returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC) as far as I'm aware, fanon powers are allowed as long as they're sensible enough. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) yeah Gabriel456 (talk) 00:31, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) yeah Gabriel456 (talk) 03:02, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Fauna Energy Manipulation - Interesting idea, do you know any users? DC does have something like that, but do they actually manipulate the animal energies? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) That actually sounds pretty cool. We have a lot of animal-based pages, but not one where you control the energy of animals. SDPanthera (talk) 15:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Are there others? I think it was brown or red, like they Green. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Green and Red. Don't know. Don't care. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC)